This invention relates to the field of baseball training devices. More particularly, a Batting Swing Indicator also known as a PHD Trainer is provided which slides onto a baseball bat and indicates the swing of a baseball batter.
Baseball has been known in this Country and throughout the World for at least 150 years. In this time, many new devices have been devised to improve pitching, catching, and most importantly, batting. These batting devices have been utilized to increase the strength of the batter, the bat speed, and in some cases, the swing of the batter. This particular device is designed to indicate whether or not a batting swing is done correctly. In a correct swing, the barrel of the bat is perpendicular to the line of the pitch for the longest possible period. It is the alignment of the path of travel of the barrel of the bat with the line of the pitch that enables a hitter to perfect his swing.
There have been a number of baseball practice attachments for baseball bats heretofore known in the prior art. One such example is the U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,419, issued in 1997 to Haringa. The Haringa attachment for bats is designed principally for use in batting practice. The Haringa device is a cover for the barrel of the bat that does not significantly change its weight, feel or shape but protects the bat from developing knicks or other imperfections during batting practice. While Haringa is used to protect the bat, other devices have been devoted to the field of perfecting the batter""s swing.
Both the 1986 patent issued to Ito (U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,863) and the 1997 patent issued to Hardison (U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,384) are directed towards perfecting the batter""s swing. The Ito device measures the height and inclination of a batter""s swing. Ito uses a homeplate device which includes a laser source and photosensors for detecting laser light reflected by the bat when swung over the plate. While Ito is a high technology device, it may be impractical in use for teaching youngsters or high school age athletes. Although Ito will measure a swing, simpler devices would suffice in the teaching of the batting swing.
One such simpler device is the bat swing guide disclosed by Hardison in 1997. Hardison uses a form and rail to guide the bat as the batter swings at the ball placed on a T. While the Hardison device may be quite useful, it does not simulate the actual swing without the guide and hence is of limited usefulness.
One object of this invention is to provide a useful device for developing a batter""s swing that is both durable and economical to manufacture and use. Another object of this invention is to provide a batting swing guide indicator and method of teaching which closely simulates the actual swing of a batter at a pitch.
A still further object of this device is to provide a simple and economical batting swing indicator which will readily disclose to the batter whether he has moved the bat in accordance with proper principals for batting or whether the bat has been moved either too quickly, or in too much of a circular fashion to enable a high percentage of balls to be hit into the desireable locations. Other and further objects of this device will become apparent upon viewing the below described Specification and Drawings.
A doughnut-shaped batting swing indicator is disclosed which is approximately 5 inches in outside diameter, 3 inches in inside diameter, xc2xd inch thick and which weighs approximately two ounces. The guide is placed over the barrel of a bat and the batter takes a simulated swing at a baseball. If the guide lands in a direction located between homeplate and the shortstop and second base position, the batting swing is deemed to have been correct. If the swing guide device lands outside that area, the path and location of the final resting place of the device discloses to the batter the particular problem with his swing.